PVZBTS Terabytes of the Deep (Zombies)
Here are the Zombies featured in Terabytes of the Deep. Zombies Excavation Zombie * An underwater browncoat variant. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 1. Excavation Conehead * '''An underwater conehead variant. * Toughness: '''27.75nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 2. Excavation Buckethead * '''An underwater buckethead variant. * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 4. Shielded Excavation Zombie * '''A shielded underwater zombie variant. * Toughness: '''79.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 5. Adorned Zombie * '''Carries a spear and armor that block shots. * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Starts with up to three charges floating around him. Each time he is hit, a charge is consumed to nullify the damage. Vulnerable once all charges are removed. * '''Special: '''Attempts to steal sun. If successful, all charges are replenished. * '''First appearance: '''Day 6. Diver Zombie * '''Dives and drops down close to your defense. * Toughness: '''20nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Drops down on a tile closer to your house from above instead of coming in from the right. * '''First appearance: '''Day 10. Excavation Imp * '''An underwater Imp Variant. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''First appearance: '''Day 11. Whirlpool Zombie * '''Creates whirlpools while underwater to attract projectiles. * Toughness: '''90nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''When underwater and a projectile enters a 3x3 area of him, he spins creating a whirlpool that suck the projectile up and makes him get hit instead of the intended target. Projectile pierce is also exhausted. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Excavation Gargantuar * '''A mighty underwater Gargantuar menace. * Toughness: '''180nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Instantly kills plants. * First appearance: '''Day 13. Vacuum Zombie * '''Sucks the air right out of it's target. * Toughness: '''15nds. * '''Speed: '''Speedy. * '''Special: '''Stops to suck air out of 02 Algae air bubbles killing it, popping the bubble, and killing any plant inside. * '''First appearance: '''Day 16. Excavator Drone * '''Wields it's mighty claws to claim the brains and other excavations. * 'Toughness: '''100nds. * '''Speed: '''Slow. * '''Special: '''Grabs up to 3 zombies and throws them 3 tiles forward. * '''Special: '''Deals triple bite damage. * '''First appearance: '''Day 20. Triangulober Primordial Code * '''The objective of the entire expedition. It will advance Zombie technology for generations. ' * '''Toughness: '''1500nds. * '''Speed: '''None. * '''Special: '''Takes up a 3x3 stationary area. on the far right. * '''Special: '''Zaps excavation zombies, coneheads, and bucketheads, to turn them into full health Adorned Zombies. * '''Special: '''Zaps air bubbles with a laser kill 02 algae and all plants in it. * '''Special: '''Zaps an entire lane killing all plants/zombies in it. * '''Special: '''Zaps the main air bubble for 30 seconds creating intense heat similar to that in Heat Treat for the duration of the Laser. * '''Appearance: '''Day 30. Notes * Do not confuse Excavation Zombies for Excavator Zombies found in PVZ2. They are very different. Category:Aaxelae's Creations